A Rather Eventful Lunch
by Celestia0909
Summary: Lunch is a hundred times more interesting when your boyfriend can't use his arms or feed himself.


**A Rather Eventful Lunch**

[A/N at the end]

* * *

Lily strolled casually into the Great Hall and made a beeline for a rowdy group of seventh years in the middle of the Gryffindor's table. She snorted with laughter at the sight of her boyfriend staring longingly at the food in front of him. The real hilarity of it was punctuated by the fact that his normally animated arms were bound in casts and slings.

James had fallen sixty-feet at the quidditch match against Hufflepuff and it was a miracle that he hadn't broken more bones. Of course, his arms were shattered and in pieces, and the only solution had been to get rid of them entirely (which was a disgusting sight) and regrow them.

A week on and his bones had grown back; yet Madam Pomfrey had insisted that he keep his arms completely. Which meant that he couldn't do much; in fact, he couldn't even prepare his own plate of food! As his girlfriend, she had happily taken on the task of feeding him at meal times, and Lily grinned as he watched Peter nibble on a baguette.

Her heart beat frantically when he turned to face her and grinned lazily, his hazel eyes lighting up in obvious happiness. She'd never get sick of his smile.

His hair stuck up in all directions, his shirt was buttoned messily, and his tie – well – was hanging precariously around his neck. The haphazardly tied knot would unravel at the tiniest bit of friction. He looked impossibly dishevelled; exactly the opposite of what a Head Boy was supposed to look like.

A new addition to his usually boyish face was a light smattering of dark stubble that contrasted against his sun kissed skin. Lack of arm use meant that he couldn't very well shave. She was still divided in opinion about his stubble. On the one hand, it was very attractive, and on the other, it felt _weird_ when she snogged him.

And yet, as she slid into her seat next to him, he looked impossibly adorable.

"Need a bit of help there?" Lily asked playfully. The smile that had been on his handsome face dropped and was replaced by an annoyed sort of grimace that looked entirely out of place on his face.

James made a stilted movement with his shoulders and he muttered quietly to himself as she prepared both of their plates for lunch. Hers piled with fish and chips, and his full of roast beef and vegetables that were slathered in gravy.

They chatted about their morning classes and Lily listened as James complained about his Muggle Studies professor, and vice-versa when she complained about the amount of homework that Professor Babbling had set for Ancient Runes. Next to them their friends talked about their upcoming NEWT's and their afternoon classes.

"So how many days do I have to keep on feeding you?" Lily asked as she shoved another forkful of roast beef and veg in James' open mouth. His eyebrows furrowed as he chewed and swallowed and Lily gave him a quick peck on his stubbled cheek.

"You know, you don't _have_ to do all this," James grunted out. He struggled to grab a goblet of water and grinned in satisfaction when he took a sip by himself. "I appreciate your devotion to me Lil." She rolled her eyes at that. "But I _can_ feed myself. I'm not completely paralysed."

James kissed her on the cheek as Lily replied. "Madam Pomfrey's going to have my head if I let you move your arms even a fraction of a centimetre." Lily spooned another fork of food into his mouth and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Honestly, the old bird overreacts," he droned with a mouthful of peas and mash.

"You're disgusting. Didn't your mother ever teach you to eat with your mouth closed?"

"You wound me darling." He moved his right arm awkwardly and shook his head in acknowledgement. She knew him well enough to know that he would've put his hand on his heart. Her boyfriend was a total drama queen after all. She spooned more peas and mash into his mouth. With a big gulp, he continued, "But I still love you. Now give me a kiss."

"No, absolutely not. Don't you dare James." He inched closer to her, his mouth widening into a sly smile. She loved him, of course she did, but by god if he snogged her with a mouth full of peas and mash she'd cast a severing spell, _down there_. "Don't James, I swear." She held her fork up to protect her and he easily nudged it away with his cheek.

In the same second that she moved back, he struck and darted forward. After hurriedly swallowing his food, he kissed her sloppily and Lily didn't know if she wanted to kiss him back or not.

His stubble felt rough against her skin and she smiled in concession as she put her hands on his cheeks and rubbed her thumbs against his stubble and into his overgrown hair. She decided that she liked his stubbled very much. Perhaps she could convince him to keep it after he got the use of his arms back?

His tongue tasted like buttery mashed potato and salted peas. When you added in the trace of treacle tart that he'd probably had earlier, it was the most delicious medley.

Sure, it was disgusting, and she'd absolutely have to brush her teeth three times before bed; but when your boyfriend kisses you, you've just _got_ to kiss him back. Hygiene be damned!

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Word Count:926

* * *

 **Written for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)**

Assignment # 7

Subject: Divination

Task: 3, Write about someone not being able to use his/her arms

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this story x

Please don't forget to leave a short (or long) review.

I love love love reading them!

Until next time, Andy x


End file.
